DISCOVERY
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Ichigo tenia ciertas dudas sentimentales que tenia que descubrir, y si para eso tenia que buscar a Rukia lo haría... nadie lo iba a detener... One-Shot para el día del IchiRukista


**Hola gente! Aquí está mi Shot para el día internacional del IchiRukista, evento que se organizó en el grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics IchiRuki" sin mas espero disfruten la lectura xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo<strong>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día se hacía presente en Karakura e Ichigo ya tenía rato despierto, rodo sobre su cama quedando boca abajo, su mirada encontró el reloj despertador y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, volvió a rodar en la cama ahora quedando frente a la ventana…<p>

—Estúpida Rukia ¿Cuándo pensará venir?— murmuro enterrando la cabeza en la almohada

Era sábado, el primero de las vacaciones, bueno vacaciones para aquellos que se habían graduado sin inconvenientes del instituto, el por andar metido en guerras tenía solo dos semanas de descanso ya que tenía que reponer todo lo que había faltado del curso que venía siendo casi todo el jodido semestre, solo pensarlo lo deprimía y fastidiaba a partes iguales. Y para colmo la enana de Rukia solo se había parado en el mundo humano un mísero fin de semana y de eso ya casi un mes, no es que la extrañara…

Bueno si la extrañaba y mucho ¿para qué hacerse el imbécil? En la guerra contra los Quincy solo la había visto un par de veces. Quería volver a los días en los que cazaban hollows de madrugada para después estarse durmiendo en clase, tomar el almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela, discutir por cualquier bobería en el camino de vuelta a casa, echarla de su habitación por invadir su armario o su cama, criticar los mangas ñoños que leía y que ella le respondiera con algún golpe bien dado que lo dejaba adolorido por horas; pero de alguna manera era consciente de que esos días jamás volverían, ya nada era igual, ni ellos eran los mismos.

Estaba en una de esas dudas existenciales típicas de adolescentes que no le dejaba dormir… no era un exagerado, era es solo que todavía le costaba un poco saber que era lo que exactamente sentía por Rukia.

¿Atracción? Muy evidente, después de todo era preciosa, ¿Cariño? Sin duda alguna, estaba demasiado apegado a ella que se sentía intranquilo cuando estaba lejos, ¿Amor? Ahí era donde dudaba, estaba más que dispuesto a dar la vida por ella; pero ¿pasar dicha vida junto a ella? Por qué no eran lo mismo ¿o sí?

Se revolvió el cabello con frustración; ¿Lo peor? Era que no sabía que pasaba por la retorcida mente de la pelinegra, busco bajo su almohada su insignia y la golpeo contra su pecho dejando su cuerpo.

—Iré a buscarla para saber porque jodidos no ha venido y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…— se dijo decidido

Salió de su habitación con una determinación homicida, estaba dispuesto a ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos y saber los de la Kuchiki y nadie iba a ponerse en su camino o lo partiría con sus zampakuto.

—¿A dónde vas Ichigo?— la voz de Isshin lo distrajo en su camino hacia la puerta

—A la Sociedad de Almas— respondió viendo a su familia que lo veían sorprendidos

—¿Pero a qué? ¡Si no hace mucho que volviste!— Karin lo vio preocupada ¿pasaría algo?

—Voy a ver a Rukia…— y sin más se dirigió a la salida

—¡Eso hijo mío! ve por tu fut…— Isshin se cortó al ver como su hijo era rodeado por una aura maligna y llevaba una mano a la empuñadura de una de sus espadas dándole una mirada asesina —Que te valla bien…— lo despidió sonriente con una enorme gota cayendo por su nuca

Las mellizas solo los vieron en silencio, cuando Ichigo salió regresaron a su desayuno ignorando a su asustado padre.

-o-o-o-

Papeles, papeles y más papeles, todo su escritorio y el piso de su oficina estaba lleno de informes pendientes, no había dormido bien en semanas, la cabeza le dolía horrores, todos los capitanes y tenientes sobrevivientes tenían el aspecto perfecto de un zombi por el exceso de trabajo administrativo, y lo más traumatizante era que no llevaban ni la mitad, le daban ganas de llorar de pura frustración.

—¡Teniente!— una sonriente y ojerosa Kyone se asomó por la puerta —Aquí traigo las fichas de los nuevos reclutas

Rukia trago saliva, solo de pensar que eran más papeles le daba urticaria, pero la tercera oficial entro solo con 5 folios en la mano.

—¿Eso es todo?— pregunto sorprendida

—Bueno, son pocos los graduados y toma en cuenta que a todos los escuadrones les hacen falta elementos, así que los pocos graduados de la academia tienen que repartirse a los trece escuadrones por eso nos mandaron solo estos— explico la rubia

—Bueno no importa, los revisare con el capitán si es que no se desmaya… de nuevo… en fin ¿Cuándo se reportan?— se estiro un poco en su silla

—El lunes, Sentaro está revisando las reconstrucciones del escuadrón y ya está casi terminado tomando en cuenta que fue el que menos daños recibió y… creo que eso es todo— se sentó frente al escritorio apoyando la cabeza en la mesa

—Entonces ve a comer yo me quedo a terminar, también abriré el campo de entrenamiento para los nuevos soldados— tomo un nuevo fajo de hojas, su pincel y más tinta.

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No está bien, mejor ayuda al capitán o revisa cuales de los hospitalizados fueron dados de alta y pertenecen a este escuadrón para que se reintegren de inmediato, anda ve…— le sonrió y Kyone asintió y salió a hacer lo encomendado.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Ichigo? Seguro nada… que envidia…" _pensó mientras veía por la ventana

En el sexto escuadrón Renji dormitaba en su escritorio, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta se sobresaltó tirando la ordenada pila de hojas que había en su mesa.

—Joder…— murmuro mientras abría la puerta

—Teniente, ya están aquí algunos de los soldados que estaban en recuperación— informo un shinigami

—Bien, que ayuden con la reconstrucción del patio principal, el lunes tenemos reclutas nuevos y el capitán quiere que este en buenas condiciones para recibirlos— el pelirrojo era muy bueno en su cargo de teniente, contrario a la creencia popular

—Si como usted diga— y era increíblemente respetado como persona y como guerrero

El pelirrojo regreso a su oficina y tomo los cinco folios que había en el piso, salió y camino un par de pasos a la oficina de Byakuya.

—¿Capitán?— asomo la cabeza después de tocar

Un Byakuya pálido, sin haori y con el cabello atado en una coleta baja lo miro desde su escritorio, Renji entro por completo y reverencio con respeto.

—Aquí están las fichas de ingreso al escuadrón de los nuevos reclutas— puso los folios en la mesa —La restauración del escuadrón va en progreso, creo que tardara más ya que fue completamente destruido pero el trabajo avanza rápido

Kuchiki asintió, después clavo sus ojos grises en los inocentes folios sobre su ya no tan ordenado escritorio, Renji vio la mirada de Byakuya y sonrió, miraba los documentos como si estos lo hubieran injuriado gravemente, como si quisiera sacar su espada y despedazarlos y no lo culpaba porque sentía exactamente lo mismo, a veces quería salir corriendo y gritando como maniaco y no detenerse hasta estar muy, muy lejos.

—Bien, ve a la mansión y dile a las cocineras que preparen comida suficiente y que la manden con uno de los guardias, que también lleven al escuadrón trece, seguro Rukia se quedara igual que nosotros— puso los codos en la mesa y se masajeo la sien

Renji asintió desganado, salió de la oficina y después del escuadrón de la misma forma, mientras caminaba a la mansión Kuchiki observo ausente lo escaso que habían avanzado las reconstrucciones de lo poco que había quedado del Sereitei, hasta que distinguió algo naranja a lo lejos.

—¿Ichigo?— reconoció al muchacho que se acercaba con el mismo gesto ausente que el mismo tenia y sabía que recordaba los horrores de la guerra.

Ichigo después de salir de su casa se había dirigido con Urahara que sin preguntar nada había abierto el portal hacia la Sociedad de Almas, no se encontró con el limpiador así que llego sano y salvo pero lo que vio le formo un nudo en el estómago. Estaba casi igual que cuando se fue, solo lo diferenciaban los pocos muros que ya habían arreglado. En su mente se paseaban los recuerdos, los muertos, las interminables luchas, los heridos, las traiciones… algo imposible de olvidar, trago saliva en seco; salió de sus recuerdos cuando escucho su nombre:

—Ah Renji ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto distraído

—Yo vivo aquí, ¿TU que haces aquí?— le dijo irritado

—¿A dónde vas?— ni loco le decía a Renji el motivo de su visita

El pelirrojo se distrajo fácilmente con la pregunta

—A la casa de mi capitán…— sin más ceremonia reanudo su camino

—A bueno te acompaño…— siguió al pelirrojo que giro el rostro y lo vio con irritación

—Rukia no está ahí, está en su escuadrón

—Como si me importara donde está la enana ¿Y quién demonios te dijo que la busco a ella?— se cruzó de brazos volteando el rostro

Los ojos del teniente formaron dos graciosos rectángulos

—No vas a llegar a ningún lado si sigues con esas niñerías ¿lo sabes no?— le espeto burlón, después su rostro se puso serio y melancólico —Ya estas grande

La mirada de Ichigo se ensombreció, vio como Renji lo dejaba en medio de los escombros de la calle; Don tatuajes tenía razón había madurado a base de dolor y sangre ya era hora de que dejara los berrinches y su lado tsundere, había venido por algo y no se iría sin obtenerlo.

—¡Estúpida piña!— grito, ultimadamente al pelirrojo que le importaba

Renji a lo lejos escucho el grito y rodo los ojos, Ichigo era un caso aparte.

El pelinaranja emprendió su marcha al treceavo escuadrón con energía renovada, se sorprendió cuando llego, era el que más se acercaba a su antiguo esplendor. Se acercó al grupo de shinigamis que estaban en la entrada.

—Oh Kurosaki, la teniente está en su oficina— le dijo un shinigami que no recordaba haber visto nunca

Se tragó su tendencia natural a replicar y agradeció asintiendo con cabeza

Cuando entro algunos más lo saludaron con respeto, siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta que decía _Teniente Kuchiki Rukia _y la inseguridad lo invadió… ¿Qué mierda? Él era Kurosaki Ichigo el indiscutible pateador de traseros oficial de la Sociedad de Almas…

—¡RUKIA!— grito abriendo la puerta de golpe, entrando como si lo vinieran persiguiendo

Una asustada pelinegra lo vio alucinada desde su silla, su semblante aturdido cambio rápidamente a uno de furia, se puso de pie y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas un pisa papeles en forma de conejo que le dio de lleno en el pecho al chico.

—¡Me asustaste estúpido! ¡¿Y porque demonios entras así en mi oficina?!— tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa y resoplaba como un toro apunto de embestir

—¡Pero no tenías que arrojarme tu estúpido conejo!— le señalo el objeto que lo dejo momentáneamente sin respiración

—¡Me asustaste animal!— se sentó de nuevo tratando de calmarse, la verdad era que le había dado el susto de su vida

—¿Por qué no has ido a casa? El viejo y mis hermanas preguntan por ti...— "_excelente Ichigo vete por la tangente" _pensó con frustración

La morena relajo su semblante, ella también los extrañaba y sobre todo a este estúpido que tenía en frente, se apartó el cabello de la cara y le sonrió.

—Lo siento no creo poder ir en un buen tiempo, como veras hay mucho trabajo— señalo todos los papeles del escritorio y del suelo

Ichigo sintió un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago cuando la vio sonreír, enserio le gustaba la condenada.

—Bueno ya que estoy aquí podría ayudarte, solo dime como, además estoy de vacaciones así que no habrá problema— le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

A la chica le brillaron los ojos ¡tendría ayuda! Y pasaría tiempo con el chico así que sonaba genial.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad te quedaras?

—Claro, ahora dime con que empiezo

En pocos minutos Rukia le explico a Ichigo como se llenaban los informes, se clasificaban, sellaban, enviaban o archivaban, Ichigo como de costumbre prendió rápido y sin más se pusieron a trabajar, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban y se sostenían con más intensidad de la habitual. Cada tanto llamaban a la puerta shinigamis que informaban a Rukia cualquier novedad del escuadrón, todos la llamaban con respeto y cierta admiración en la voz, y ella les contestaba con autoridad y amabilidad, una combinación que solo Rukia era capaz de hacer, se sintió raro al descubrir que él nunca la había visto desempeñar su papel de teniente, pero visto lo visto, era jodidamente buena y sintió una punzada de envidia a todos los que conocían esa parte de Rukia y que el apenas descubría.

—Esto es un fastidio…— murmuro mientras se recostaba en el piso donde ya casi no habían documentos

Rukia al escucharlo sonrió, la verdad estaba muy agradecida con el chico por el gran avance que habían hecho, así que dejo de lado lo suyo y se tiró a un lado de él.

Ichigo la sintió a su lado y se volteó en su dirección para verla mejor, sus pequeñas manos estaban entrelazadas en su estómago y su mirada violeta en el techo de la habitación. Definitivamente la quería.

—Oye Rukia, yo quería preguntarte algo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si tu caligrafía es tan refinada y pulcra ¿Porque dibujas tan espantoso?

A Kuchiki le salto una vena en la frente y la clavo el codo en sus costillas

—¿Tenías que decirlo no?— malhumorada se volteó para tenerlo de frente

En ese instante Ichigo notó las líneas obscuras que había bajo sus ojos, frunció más el entrecejo y la miro seriamente, con delicadeza paso su dedo índice por sus horribles ojeras, esas feas marcas arruinaban su rostro de muñeca. Rukia estuvo atenta a todos los movimientos del chico, cuando la enorme mano de Ichigo acaricio su mejilla un desconocido impulso la hiso retenerla, su pequeña mano presiono la del pelinaraja en una caricia que dejo a ambos sorprendidos, Ichigo se acercó más quedando casi sobre ella, Rukia lo veía con ojos brillantes. Kurosaki supo que definitivamente ella pensaba en él de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella, _"también le gusto…" _ la sensación de triunfo que sintió fue demoledora, decidido se acercó a besarla y lo hubiera hecho si no hubieran llamado a la puerta.

—Rukia-sama, soy Ryuuji…— la voz de un hombre se escuchó del otro lado

La embobada expresión de Ichigo cambio por una de auténtico enfado.

—¿Quién demonios es ese?— espeto con enfado a la chica que lo veía con asombro

—El jefe de la guardia de la mansión…— ¿era su imaginación o Ichigo estaba celoso?

—Me envían con su comida señorita…— volvió a decir el hombre

Ichigo bufo y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta con rudeza y se encontró con un ninja color purpura. El tipo reverencio, entro a la habitación y le entrego a Rukia una elegante y enorme caja con comida, descubrió su rostro para sonreírle a la chica cosa que irrito más al sustituto, pues el tipo bien podría ser de su edad y no era feo.

—Oh gracias, seguro nii-sama les dijo que lo trajeran— agradeció sonriente

—Es un placer servirla Rukia-sama, con su permiso— con una nueva reverencia se fue

Rukia espero pacientemente a que Ichigo dijera alguna idiotez, y no tuvo que esperar demasiado

—No me gusta cómo te mira ese tipo…— espeto rencoroso

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba, a decir verdad esperaba una burla por la sobreprotección de su hermano o algo parecido pero definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—¿Se puede saber porque te enojas?— pregunto irritada

—Ya te lo dije ¡te miraba como si le gustaras!— estaba empezando a hiperventilar

—¿Y que si le gusto? Tu no haces nada ¡y yo no te voy a esperar toda la vida!— enojada, sonrojada y avergonzada por sus propias palabras salió de la oficina dando un portazo

Ichigo se quedó en un momentáneo shock ¡definitivamente la amaba! Ese carácter temerario y decidido eran el mejor atractivo de Rukia y ver como un imbécil le hacía ojitos le hiso darse cuenta que esa chica le pertenecía y no la iba a compartir con nadie… espera… ¿dijo que él no hacía nada? Esa mocosa se iba a enterar.

Salió de la oficina volviendo azotar la pobre puerta, se paró en medio del pasillo y sintió el reiatsu de la morena en los patios de atrás del escuadrón. Con shumpo se trasladó a donde ella estaba.

Rukia caminaba abatida, se había dejado en evidencia, pero todo era culpa de Ichigo; él la había hecho enojar con sus tonterías…

El sustituto apareció de la nada frente a ella haciendo que chocara con él, iba a reclamarle con todas las palabrotas que había escuchado de Renji si Ichigo lo la hubiera tomado de la cintura y besado como si no hubiera mañana.

La rudeza con la que abrazo a Rukia desapareció cuando ella le echo los brazos al cuello y le respondió el beso con una dulzura que lo dejo mareado. Se separaron lo justo para respirar, sus narices se acariciaban sutilmente y sus miradas como siempre se decían todo, iban a volver a besarse cuando un carraspeo los sorprendió. Sin soltarse voltearon y encontraron a Ukitake con una incrédula sonrisa.

—Disculpen la interrupción pero, Kuchiki no me has llevado las fichas de los nuevos reclutas— volvió a sonreír al ver la cara de pasmo de los jóvenes

Rukia empujo a Ichigo que la miro feo, y se echó a correr de vuelta a su oficina

—¡Discúlpeme capitán enseguida se los llevo!— y por primera vez siendo consiente de todos los shinigamis que la habían visto besándose con Ichigo utilizo su mejor shumpo, su hermano estaría orgulloso…

Ichigo por su parte se despidió de Ukitake y avergonzado fulmino a todos los metiches que los habían estado viendo ¡lo que la enana lo obligaba hacer! Cuando llego con la morena esta le gritóneo que cosas como las que había hecho no estaban permitidas y mucho bla bla bla que el acallo cuando sin contemplaciones la sentó sobre el escritorio y la beso y manoseo hasta que Rukia recobro un poco la conciencia al ver los informes que ya había terminado regados en el suelo.

Ichigo no durmió dos noches seguidas por que Rukia lo había obligado a punta de zampakuto a terminar todo lo que ella tenía pendiente…

Sus vacaciones en la Sociedad de Almas no fueron para nada placenteras.

Pero al menos Rukia ya era oficialmente su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí lo tienen, sus comentarios son bien recibidos<strong>

**Ja ne!**

´´´´´´}}}}}}}}}}


End file.
